


secrets.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: ☀️☀️☀️ Prompt Minifills [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Blood and Injury, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Loki hides an injury. Fandral isn't best pleased.





	secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ☀️ dashingfrost where one of them is injured and hiding it and the other finds out

On the ride back to the City of Asgard, Loki is visibly exhausted. He clings loosely to Sida’s reins, pressing his forehead right ahead the back of the horse’s mane. His eyes flutter closed every few minutes, and Fandral brings Gilly into step beside him.

“You alright?” Loki looks at him with grim determination in his eyes, and he stoutly nods his head.

“Very tired,” Loki mutters. “That is all.” He offers Fandral a weak smile, and Fandral presses his lips together. He wishes - Norns, he wishes - he could bring Loki onto his horse without any suspicion being drawn, but to do so would prompt a thousand questions from Volstagg, and at least  _twelve_  from Hogun–

“Alright,” Fandral murmurs.

When they reach the Palace of Asgard, Loki drops like a stone from Sida’s back, and he lands hard on the floor.

There is thick blood congealing on his belly, and Fandral shudders as he leans and scoops Loki’s limp form from the ground. He moves quickly with Loki in his arms, ignoring Thor’s desperate demands for him to pass him over, and they - mercifully - make it to the healer in the palace.

Loki is pale and pallid on the table, even as Eir slowly fixes the wound with magic, and Fandral is certain he will die - and if Loki dies, Fandral will die too, he will–

Loki wakes with a quiet groan, his head lolling to the side, and Fandral thanks every star in the sky.

_(”Why didn’t you say? You **fool** , you could have died–”_

_“I was stemming the wound with all the magic at my disposal,” Loki mumbles. “To ride fast, as all of you would have insisted upon had you realised, would have meant I bled out very swiftly indeed.”  
_

_“You could have told us–”  
_

_“I could not.”  
_

_“You **idiot** ,” Fandral says sharply. Loki opens his mouth to reply, but Fandral doesn’t let him: he kisses him hard, and Loki relents to Fandral’s tongue where he would not to his words.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Put a ☀️ and a prompt in my ask for a minifill! 
> 
> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
